


Время перемен

by Ratnagar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: Констебль Какаши привык к войне и с трудом наслаждался миром. Но и этой пресной жизни настал конец, когда на станцию перевели молодого лейтенанта Звёздного флота.Кроссовер со Стар Треком, канон: ДС9 (Глубокий Космос 9).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Changing Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281523) by ericales. 



> Какаши — констебль, Ирука — лейтенант, Цунаде — коммандер, Куренай — майор, Гай — ведек, Асума — министр, Шизуне — доктор, Киношита Арата — выдуманный персонаж.  
> ДС9 — станция;  
> Баджор — планета в Альфа-квадранте;  
> Баджорцы и кардассианцы — враждовавшие инопланетные цивилизации гуманоидного типа;  
> Ференги — гуманоидная раса, известная своей жадностью;  
> Гал — кардассианское звание, приравниваемое к командиру корабля;  
> Ведек — духовный сан в баджорской религии;  
> Датападд — "PADD" (Personal Access Display Device), портативный компьютер, на вид почти как планшет;  
> Синтейл — алкогольный напиток, напоминающий по вкусу пиво.

Извилистая тропинка к храму словно призывала насладиться красотой вокруг. Какаши нагнулся и прошёл под нависающими ветками: он вынужден был признать, что сад заслуживал восхищения. И всё же Какаши вряд ли бы обрёл внутренний покой, созерцая хрупкую красоту лепестков цветка. Наоборот, пропитанный миролюбием воздух щекотал нос.  
  
Ещё один изгиб тропы, и Какаши оказался на поляне, которую искал. Гай предстал перед ним в образе идеального ведека: полы одежды были аккуратно собраны у скрещённых ног, руки же покоились на коленях ладонями вверх. Он выглядел совершенно безмятежным. Не так давно Гай и Какаши были заклятыми соперниками и состязались в количестве убитых. Их последний рейд вывел Гая вперёд. Воспоминание ожило, и на мгновение запахи дыма и горелой плоти заглушили цветочный аромат сада.  
  
— Смотрю, жизнь в храме вконец разнежила тебя, — проговорил Какаши.  
  
Ответная улыбка была такой же, как и всегда: слишком широкой, слишком яркой и исключительно искренней.  
  
— А жизнь на космической станции, как я погляжу, способствует неуклюжести, мой старый друг. Твоё топанье распугало всех птиц несколько минут назад!  
  
— А может, твой храп? — поинтересовался Какаши. Присмотревшись внимательнее, он решил, что Гай не столько медитировал, сколько дремал. Образцовый ведек, ну как же!  
  
Смех товарища звучал иначе, чем раньше. Глубже и, несомненно, громче. Кто-то явно пребывал в полубессознательном состоянии, когда принимал Гая в ряды ведеков. Тот хлопнул по земле рядом с собой, приглашая присесть. Трава была сухой и мягкой, но... Нет-нет, жизнь на ДС9 вовсе не разбаловала Какаши. Однако не пристало лгать самому себе: его зад порядком привык к удобствам, в частности к мягким креслам.  
  
— Ты ищешь помощи, мой соперник? — спросил Гай с торжественностью самого Кая.  
  
— Ведек дразнит всех, кто просит у него совета?  
  
Гай оставил притворство. Он вытянул вперёд ноги и откинулся на локтях. Какаши же немедля улёгся, сцепив под головой руки. Оба молча уставились на небо. Ясный, мирный Баджор. Какаши ощущал, как у него в груди всё распирало от эмоций: радость сплеталась с горем. Настолько мучительно, что даже в глазах защипало.  
  
Он потратил свою жизнь, сражаясь за свободу Баджора. Борьба стоила ему друзей, семьи и еще более драгоценного — части самого себя. Какаши будто бы лишился всех ориентиров. Вместо цели — рабочая рутина, вместо страсти — комфортабельная обстановка. Он был неблагодарным засранцем, позорившим память умерших, которые так и не увидели свободный Баджор.  
  
Какаши распахнул глаза. Гай явно за ним наблюдал.  
  
А затем лучезарно улыбнулся, будто бы не замечая духовного смятения Какаши.  
  
— Должно быть, это огромная честь — работать с Эмиссаром.  
  
Губы Какаши скривились, застыв между гримасой недовольства и улыбкой.  
  
— Ты просто ещё не знаком c коммандером Сенджу, — сказал он.  
  
За короткий срок своего командования станцией Цунаде Сенджу успела продемонстрировать изощрённость тактического мастерства. Помимо этого, она была властной, довольно-таки циничной женщиной и более чем страшной в гневе. Сидя в своём офисе на Променаде, Какаши смог изучить один из её ритуалов: она частенько наведывалась в гриль-бар Анко в свободное от работы время. И как бы ни прискорбно это было для хозяйки заведения, но коммандер никогда не участвовала в азартных играх, хотя и зависала постоянно у столов с рулетками Дабо.  
  
Сенджу сводила с ума майора Юхи. Лично Какаши полагал, что этот человек служил прямым доказательством наличия у Пророков чувства юмора.  
  
К сожалению, чувство юмора самого коммандера отличалось жестокостью. Какаши нахмурился. Он по-прежнему не смирился с оскорблением.  
  
— Она хочет приставить ко мне сотрудника службы безопасности Звёздного флота. Некоего лейтенанта Умино.  
  
Когда Какаши попытался опротестовать её решение, коммандер Сенджу заявила:  
  
— Он не обязан вам нравиться, но вы, чёрт возьми, будете с ним работать!  
  
Она тогда отправила Какаши назад в его офис, словно он был непослушным ребёнком.  
  
— Ох, — выдохнул Гай. — Этот лейтенант Умино некомпетентен?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда, может, он неучтив?  
  
— Нет. — Какаши приподнялся на локтях и сердито глянул на Гая: — Я знаю, что ты замышляешь, но даже не надейся, что хитростью наставишь меня на путь истинный.  
  
Взгляд Гая был преисполнен невозмутимости.  
  
— Ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я вбил немного ума в твою дубовую голову?  
  
— Разве мудро так поступать, ведек Гай? — спросил Какаши, вставая с земли. Была же веская причина, по которой он заявился к товарищу.  
  
— Я воспитываю силу и юность духа путём здоровых физических нагрузок! — Гай сверкнул белыми зубами в широком оскале. — Я постараюсь не переусердствовать, констебль.  
  
— Не могу обещать того же, — парировал Какаши.  
  
Все проблемы тут же вылетели из головы, когда кулак товарища впечатался в нос.

*** * ***

Какаши просматривал записи по датападду в крайне мрачном настроении. Освоение червоточины не только сделало Баджор влиятельным «игроком» в квадранте, но и всколыхнуло местный чёрный рынок. Воровство, контрабанда, взяточничество и многое-многое другое — вот чем прославился бар Анко. По ДС9 тоже прокатилась волна преступлений. На первый взгляд, владелица сомнительного заведения наследила и здесь. Однако предварительные доказательства были недостаточно убедительными. Чутьё не позволяло Какаши спешить с выводами.  
  
Он все ещё не мог понять, зачем Анко понадобилось тайком провозить на станцию выводок щенков. И был ли вообще смысл разбираться?  
  
Дверь в офис открылась, и снаружи донеслось громогласное «Долой её одежду!». Излюбленный лозунг ференги, которые время от времени сползались с одним и тем же требованием у входа в бар. Какаши легко положил бы конец головной боли Анко, если бы не настырное тявканье в углу офиса.  
  
Его донимали восемь щенков, чьим лёгким можно было только позавидовать. Похоже, Анко придётся дожидаться своего спасителя.  
  
— Я не вовремя, констебль? — поинтересовался лейтенант Умино.  
  
Какаши придал своему лицу служебную серьёзность. Лейтенант Умино не должен был застать его врасплох посреди всего этого безумия. Хотя Какаши вполне справлялся с поддержанием порядка на едва функционирующей станции в пространстве Баджор, Звёздный флот посчитал, что его способности уже не отвечают сложившейся ситуации. Очевидно, открытие червоточины означало пересмотр приоритетов.  
  
Лейтенант Умино был образчиком Звёздного флота: вежливым, дружелюбным и очень услужливым. В данный момент он смотрелся настоящим профессионалом на фоне Какаши, который не возвращался в свои апартаменты с прошлой ночи. И сейчас сидел в помятой униформе, потирая покрытый щетиной подбородок. Тёмные волосы лейтенанта Умино были туго заплетены на затылке, а ясный внимательный взгляд приковывал к себе. К сожалению Какаши, следы мочи на его ботинках никуда не делись.  
  
Коммандер Сенджу уверяла, что лейтенант не был послан на станцию, чтобы мешаться под ногами. В его задачу входило обеспечение безопасности от внешних угроз. Да и сам Умино ни разу не потряс своим званием перед носом Какаши за всё то время, что провёл на станции. Более того, он прилежно делился информацией. Однако привычка всех во всём подозревать не единожды спасала жизнь Какаши в период оккупации. И от этой паранойи никак не удавалось избавиться, даже когда он глядел в карие глаза, будто излучавшие тепло.  
  
Сердиться на лейтенанта толком не получалось. Он был чересчур приятным малым. Какаши с удовольствием бы выкинул Умино в ближайший шлюз, хотя бы ради того, чтобы утихомирить противоречивые чувства, которые его заставлял испытывать лейтенант.  
  
Какаши швырнул датападд на стол и опёрся на спинку кресла, сплетя под затылком пальцы.  
  
— У вас уже не выйдет испортить мне день, лейтенант.  
  
Умино неуверенно покосился на щенков.  
  
— Не думайте, что это вызов, — на всякий случай уточнил Какаши.  
  
Лейтенант умудрился ещё больше выпрямить и без того идеальную осанку.  
  
— Нам до сих пор мало известно о Гамма-квадранте, — произнёс он. — В последнее время через червоточину сюда часто попадают новые расы и, соответственно, технологии. Вспомните ту череду кризисов, с которыми мы столкнулись!  
  
Какаши не было надобности ворошить память: каждое событие было запротоколировано в мельчайших деталях и хранилось на многочисленных датападдах, захламивших его стол.  
  
— Я весь внимание, — сказал Какаши.  
  
Умино немного расслабил плечи. Видимо, он боялся, что его не станут слушать.  
  
— Жизнь на ДС9 не так опасна, как на звездолёте, но мы тоже подвергаемся определённым рискам. Одиннадцать детей считают эту станцию домом, констебль. Я хотел бы организовать для них уроки поведения в экстренных ситуациях и ежемесячные учения. Мы не в состоянии гарантировать этим детям безопасность, поэтому наша обязанность — обеспечить им шанс на выживание.  
  
В пылу энтузиазма Умино раскраснелся. Какаши машинально подметил румянец на его щеках.  
  
— Вы обсудили своё предложение с коммандером Сенджу? — решил он прощупать почву.  
  
Лейтенант удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
  
— Нет, констебль. Я подумал, что для начала будет лучше обратиться к вам.  
  
Какаши ещё плотнее вжался в кресло.  
  
— Неужели вы льстите мне, лейтенант?  
  
Губы Умино дёрнулись.  
  
— Мне казалось, констебль, что вы не поддаётесь на лесть. Если бы столь незамысловатый подход заслужил мне ваше расположение, то я непременно пустил бы его в ход ещё в начале нашего знакомства.  
  
«Вы вели себя как осёл», — осталось недосказанным, но догадаться было несложно.  
  
Какаши воевал с тех самых пор, как ему позволили взять в руки фазер. Первый рейд пришёлся на его пятнадцать лет, и вскоре после этого он прикончил кардассианца. На Баджоре рано взрослели. Было странно... и приятно осознавать, что дети на ДС9 оставались детьми, не обременёнными тяготами войны. Все они могли бы достичь совершеннолетия, если создать условия для выживания, научив их адекватно реагировать во время очередного кризиса.  
  
— Кто станет курировать эти ваши тренировки?  
  
— Я, — сразу сказал Умино.  
  
— У идеи есть свои преимущества. — План лейтенанта помешал бы Звёздному флоту и дальше посягать на полномочия Какаши.  
  
Окрылённый успехом, Умино осмелел:  
  
— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы присоединились ко мне, констебль. Никто другой не знает эту станцию лучше вас, да и дети обрадуются...  
  
— Это уже откровенная лесть, — хмыкнул Какаши. Шрам, пересекающий глаз, придавал его репутации особую внушительность, как и умение незаметно подкрасться к нарушителям любых возрастов.  
  
— Так точно, — Умино усмехнулся, залившись краской. — Надеюсь, я оправдал ваши ожидания. Следующим шагом я сделаю комплимент вашим… сильным рукам.  
  
Теперь Какаши боролся с желанием высвободить руки из-под головы и опустить их на стол. Весьма неблагоразумно было сейчас выяснять у Умино, флиртовал ли он. Шлюз по-прежнему маячил более привлекательной перспективой.  
  
— Я подумаю над этим, — наконец ответил Какаши.  
  
Щенки затявкали громче, когда дверь в офис снова открылась. Анко протопала мимо лейтенанта Умино и, хлопнув ладонями по столу, проворчала:  
  
— Чёртовы ушастые идиоты распугали мне клиентов! Кредитоспособных клиентов! Я требую, чтобы вы расправились с этой шайкой.  
  
— Лейтенант Умино и я как раз обсуждали вашу маленькую проблему, Анко. Увы, я не могу покинуть офис в данный момент, — нашёл себе оправдание Какаши, кивнув в сторону щенков. Если они и вспомнили бывшую хозяйку, то явно без всякой симпатии. — К счастью, лейтенант свободен и готов радеть о благополучии общества.  
  
Во взгляде Умино не промелькнуло и тени кокетства, когда он посмотрел на Какаши поверх головы Анко.  
  
— Я к вашим услугам.  
  
— Не рассчитывай на чаевые, — фыркнули в ответ.

*** * ***

У Анко было людно, несмотря на ранний час. Звон стаканов и радостные крики «Дабо!» — всё это Какаши видел уже миллион раз. В заведении Анко он провёл намного больше часов, чем хотелось бы, и лишь ничтожная доля этого времени была посвящена праздному общению. А вот лейтенант Умино, производил впечатление очень приветливого человека: почти каждому посетителю, мимо которого они проходили, он улыбался, кивал или бросал несколько слов. Хотя Какаши находился на ДС9 намного дольше лейтенанта, его общение с большинством из этих людей зачастую сводилось к фразе: «Вы арестованы».  
  
На самом деле, Какаши не планировал проводить свободное от работы время у Анко. Также он не планировал присоединяться к Умино на время первого урока по выживанию с детьми со станции. Но было в Ируке нечто особенно привлекательное, что буквально заставляло говорить ему «да».  
  
Умино направился на балкон, к небольшому столику, который возвышался над другими столами, и откуда, благодаря несложной перестановке, теперь прекрасно просматривался весь бар. У Анко была врождённая способность — нутром чувствовать стражей закона. Она на секунду отвлеклась от клиента, которого обслуживала, и перевела взгляд на Какаши. Анко удавалось придавать своим острым зубам поистине леденящий душу вид. Скорее всего, она не плюнула ему в стакан, вокруг было слишком много свидетелей, а попасться на такой мелочёвке для ференги — ужасная антиреклама.  
  
Заметив, что Анко смотрит в их сторону, Умино помахал ей.  
  
— Спасибо, что нашли время, — сказал он, как только они разместились за столиком. — Честно признаться, я побаивался, что вы при первом удобном случае толкнёте меня в шлюз!  
  
Его улыбка была заразительной, и Какаши подумал, что это очень-очень опасно.  
  
Какаши лениво пожал плечами, как будто бы эта мысль его нисколько не занимала. Он облокотился на спинку стула, расслабляя плечи, и взял в руки стакан с синтейлом. Обычно его безразличный вид изрядно бесил вышестоящее начальство, но Умино только шире улыбнулся.  
  
— Я тут подумал, что вы приехали всё же не для того, чтоб отнять у меня работу на ДС9. А если и так, то вы пока очень плохо стараетесь.  
  
Умино рассмеялся, и Какаши понравился его смех. Кажется, они начинали ладить.  
  
— Думаю, сегодня всё прошло удачно, — сказал Умино.  
  
— Они — идиоты.  
  
— Они — дети, — укоризненно проговорил Умино и, слегка поёрзав под пристальным взглядом Какаши, добавил: — Они не так уж плохо справились. Ну, не считая рукопашного боя.  
  
— Да уж, рукопашный бой получился знатный, — заметил Какаши.  
  
Тренировка выдалась шумной, активной и крайне безрезультатной. Умино был вынужден разнять мальчишек, а потом наорал на них так, что Какаши даже опешил от неожиданности. Ребятам было стыдно, но они продолжали буравить друг друга свирепыми взглядами ещё час. Какаши очень сомневался, что после этого занятия кто-то из детей смог бы вспомнить хотя бы месторасположение ближайшего медпункта.  
  
Какаши смутно помнил себя в таком возрасте, но уж он-то точно слушался взрослых. Тот раз, когда они с Гаем улизнули с занятий с украденным фазером, чтобы посоревноваться в стрельбе, конечно, не в счёт: исключения только подтверждают правила. Они много тренировались и, к большому неудовольствию Сакумо, много спорили. Какаши прогнал эти мысли прочь прежде, чем они успели расстроить его — а так случалось со всеми мыслями о Сакумо.  
  
— Вы были очень терпеливы с ними, — сказал Какаши. — Вы хорошо ладите с детьми, лейтенант.  
  
Умино выглядел довольным.  
  
— Я всегда хотел стать учителем, — признался он.  
  
Какаши был удивлён. Большинство офицеров, которых он встречал, грезили о Звёздном флоте и только о нём. Он предполагал, что Умино такой же.  
  
— Вы не мечтали присоединиться к Звёздному флоту? — спросил Какаши.  
  
— Мечтал, но позже, — ответил Умино. — Я родился в колонии. Рос там, пока не настали тяжёлые времена. Когда Коноха прилетела, мои родители были уже мертвы. А я оказался... в плохом месте. Я многим обязан Звёздному флоту.  
  
Улыбка Умино поблекла.  
  
— Я действительно люблю свою работу. Побывал во многих местах и видел самые невероятные вещи...  
  
Умино отхлебнул синтейл из своего стакана, и Какаши краем глаза заметил, как его усмешка ожила: уголки губ поползли вверх, щёки округлились.  
  
— А вы, констебль?  
  
— Я?  
  
— Вы об этом мечтали?  
  
— Пить синтейл втридорога у Анко в своё свободное время? — удивился Какаши. — Нет.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы имели в виду, — отрезал Какаши и, только увидев, как Умино вдруг после его слов отпрянул назад, понял, что перегнул палку.  
  
У Какаши была весомая причина избегать близости с людьми. На его памяти ещё не было момента, чтобы сказанная в компании фраза: «Эй, а знаете, я когда-то так круто размозжил кардассианцу голову», — пришлась к месту. Прошлое Какаши состояло из погибших друзей и давних злодеяний. Его будущее, до недавнего времени, обещало быть таким же.  
  
Какаши отличился, истребляя кардассианцев, но ему не хотелось, чтобы лейтенант Умино об этом узнал.  
  
Умино выглядел оскорблённым. Хуже того, он обиделся.  
  
— Всю свою жизнь я сражался за Баджор. И ничего более, лейтенант.  
  
Какаши поднялся из-за стола так резко, что привлёк внимание других посетителей.  
  
— Извините. Я должен идти.  
  
Умино протянул было руку, но, поразмыслив несколько секунд, передумал.  
  
— Я не хотел расстраивать вас, констебль. Какаши. Я понимаю...  
  
Он замолк, потирая пальцами переносицу.  
  
— Вы мне интересны, и мне хотелось бы узнать вас лучше. Думаю, мы могли бы стать друзьями.  
  
Никто никогда не хотел дружить с сыном Хатаке Сакумо, и некоторое время спустя Какаши тоже перестал хотеть стать чьим-то другом. Гай был единственным, кто продолжал с ним общаться, да и то только потому, что оказался чертовски упрямым — поверить, когда Какаши сказал, что ему никто не нужен.  
  
И кое-что в выражении лица Умино подсказывало Какаши: молодой лейтенант и Гай одного поля ягоды.  
  
— Я не очень интересный человек, лейтенант. И ужасный друг.  
  
— Вы неправы, — коротко ответил Умино.

*** * ***

Какаши как раз делал отжимания, когда в дверь его апартаментов постучали. С одной стороны он почувствовал облегчение, что судьба сама подбросила ему уважительную причину для передышки, с другой — разозлился на себя за это. На самом деле Какаши не слишком-то далеко ушёл от Гая — жизнь на станции сделала его мягкотелым. Особенно в районе живота.  
  
Прежде чем приступить к тренировкам, он переоделся в шорты, но кожа всё равно стала мокрая от пота. Испаряясь, влага ощутимо холодила тело, даже несмотря на то, что микроклимат в апартаментах досконально контролировался специальной терморегулирующей системой. Он подумывал надеть футболку, но дорога в спальню показалась чересчур длинной для его утомлённых, ноющих мышц.  
  
В дверь снова постучали.  
  
Какаши поднялся на ноги и сказал: «Войдите».  
  
Увидев на пороге Ируку, он вовсе не удивился. В душе Какаши обрадовался, что тот случай в баре не отпугнул молодого лейтенанта, и эта радость ему не понравилась. Ирука был всё так же вежлив, любезен и предупредителен. А ещё как-то особенно дружелюбен, даже слишком дружелюбен: без умолку рассказывал забавные истории из своего прошлого и описывал теперешние будни. Это было... мило. Кроме того, Ирука не ждал от Какаши взаимности, что радовало больше всего.  
  
Похоже, в душе Какаши стал тоже слишком мягок.  
  
Без униформы и с распущенными волосами вместо привычного хвоста, Ирука казался моложе и озорнее обычного. От количества блестящих застёжек и шипов на его обтягивающем чёрном костюме брови Какаши удивлённо поползли вверх.  
  
— Вы заблудились по пути в голокомнату, Умино?  
  
К большому удивлению Какаши, некоторое время Ирука, улыбаясь и краснея, будто бы избегал смотреть ему в глаза. По голой коже Какаши пробежали мурашки. Он с трудом подавил желание выпрямиться и встряхнуться под пристальным взглядом Ируки. Вместо этого он накинул заранее подготовленное полотенце на шею и принялся его краями вытирать пот с лица.  
  
— Что? Аа! Ну да, что-то вроде того, — быстро нашёлся Ирука, рассматривая поверх плеча Какаши свернувшуюся на кушетке собачонку.  
  
— Кто это? Вы решили оставить себе одного щенка?  
  
Вообще-то, на данный момент он вынужден был оставить их всех. Анко предложила, конечно, найти покупателя для щенков, но даже самая сладкая улыбка из её арсенала не внушала ему ни малейшего доверия. Какаши смущённо потёр шею, Ирука же буквально светился от радости, глядя на него взглядом, полным восхищения. А всему виной эти маленькие пушистые существа — люди просто не могут оставаться к ним равнодушными.  
  
— Это — Паккун.  
  
Собака лениво повела ухом, услышав своё имя.  
  
— Что на древне-баджорском означает «заноза в заднице».  
  
Ирука рассмеялся. Эластичная ткань его костюма натянулась, плотно обхватывая плечи и бёдра, когда Ирука присел на корточки перед диваном и протянул Паккуну руку. Паккун ответил на внимание взаимностью и, повернув голову, ткнулся носом в ладонь.  
  
— Насчёт голокомнаты вы, кстати, угадали. Мы забронировали на сегодня одну из них у Анко, и я подумал, что вы могли бы присоединиться к нам.  
  
Он окинул взглядом обнажённую грудь Какаши.  
  
— Если вы не слишком заняты, конечно.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — ответил Какаши.  
  
— Вот и Куренай так сказала, — вздохнул Ирука. — Знаете, не так уж приятно, когда она постоянно оказывается права, верно?  
  
Паккун недовольно заворчал, стоило Ируке прекратить его гладить.  
  
— Мы будем играть в «Приди-приди, приключение»! У Анко есть вся коллекция, так что ретро снова в моде.  
  
— Я не жалую голокомнаты, Умино. Зазывальщик из вас так себе, кстати.  
  
— Ага! — ликующе воскликнул Ирука. — Так вы любите, когда вас уговаривают!  
  
Он довольно потёр руки. Такой жест Какаши часто замечал у Анко, когда та была уверена, что денежки из чужого кармана вот-вот перекочуют в её собственный.  
  
— «Приди-приди, приключение» — это серия научно-фантастических романов. Они были изданы, в основном, ещё до Первого Контакта. Там есть всё: и закрученный сюжет, и отважное безрассудство, и крайне нереалистичная наука. Есть лазерные мечи. И бог пришельцев с множеством щупалец. А главный герой гоняет по космосу на мотоцикле!  
  
— Звучит нелепо.  
  
— Так и есть, — согласился Ирука, — и это очень забавно. Куренай будет за главного героя... как, собственно, и всегда. Мы с Генмой — подлые злодеи.  
  
Уголки губ Ируки шаловливо поползли вверх — эта новая, озорная, сторона его личности открылась Какаши совсем недавно, и тот пока не знал, как её воспринимать.  
  
— Но нам очень нужна прекрасная инопланетная принцесса.  
  
Скрестив руки на груди, Какаши попытался сделать свой взгляд максимально зловещим.  
  
— По-вашему, я похож на прекрасную инопланетную принцессу, лейтенант?  
  
Ирука внимательно осмотрел Какаши с головы до пят.  
  
— Я был бы не прочь унести вас в свою обитель, — признался он, тихо и хрипло.  
  
Какаши опять принялся вытирать лицо полотенцем. Когда он убедился, что точно больше не похож на вот-вот грозящую упасть в обморок принцессу, то поднял свой пристальный взгляд на Ируку.  
  
— Если главный герой у нас Куренай, не лучше ли будет, чтобы инопланетную принцессу сыграли вы?  
  
Ирука фыркнул:  
  
— Всё дело в деталях. Боюсь, тогда у нас вряд ли получится что-то похожее на «Приди-приди, приключение», — и, сделав паузу, добавил: — Разве что вы захотите связать меня в своей темнице. Я гибкий.  
  
Во время их последнего разговора Гай сказал Какаши интересную вещь: «Ты живой, Какаши. Так и веди себя как живой. В конце концов, сила твоей юности сейчас в самом расцвете!» И раз он доверял Гаю прикрывать свою спину в бою, значит, мог довериться и в этом. Наверное.  
  
— Ладно. Передайте Куренай, что я приду. Как только приведу себя в порядок.  
  
— Надеюсь, министр Асума не будет возражать, если я немного замучу с Куренай, — сказал Ирука. — Это же на благо галактики!

*** * ***

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Какаши почувствовал, что уже на пределе. К концу дня точно будут проблемы, он был в этом уверен. Променад выглядел как обычно, но Какаши чувствовал растущую напряжённость. Когда он проснулся этим утром, его сердце стучало бешено как никогда.  
  
Мост Каннаби.  
  
Нужно удвоить патруль на Променаде, потребовать помощи у Звёздного флота. Несколько собственных подчиненных Какаши выбыли из строя. Всё равно не будет никакой пользы от того, что, когда в конечном итоге произойдёт непоправимое — а оно произойдёт — весь гнев обрушится на его охранный отряд.  
  
У каждого из них были знакомые на Мосту Каннаби.  
  
Дверь открылась, и у Какаши перехватило дыхание. Воспоминания притупили его внимание, пробудив давно позабытые чувства. Послышался тихий шорох ткани по чешуйчатой коже и почувствовался сладкий аромат эфирного масла. Кардассианец. Какаши машинально выхватил закреплённый на ремне фазер, прежде чем вспомнил, что на ДС9 есть только один кардассианец.  
  
Ибики тут же вскинул руки вверх.  
  
— Привычка, — сказал Какаши, пожав плечами, словно его сердце вовсе не колотилось в тот момент как ненормальное. На мгновение сжав фазер в руке, он отложил его в сторону.  
  
— Опасная привычка, констебль.  
  
Ибики, прищурившись, смотрел на него как на забаву. Выражение его лица лишь подкинуло дров в костёр гнева Какаши. Он знавал галов, которые с похожим выражением лица пытали баджорцев. Ибики мог прикидываться кем угодно, даже обычным портным, но провести Какаши он бы никогда не смог.  
  
— Для вас, возможно, — сказал Какаши. Вновь заняв своё место за столом, он умостился в кресле и, поразмыслив минуту, закинул ноги на край стола. Равнодушный. Надменный. Да какой угодно, но только не взволнованный.  
  
— Это угроза, констебль?  
  
— Всего лишь замечание, — парировал Какаши. — Я всегда полагал, что у вас хорошо развит инстинкт самосохранения, Ибики.  
  
— Да, точно. Печальная годовщина.  
  
— И не только, — отрезал Какаши. — Если у вас нет ко мне дела, настоятельно прошу вас удалиться. У меня много работы.  
  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — сказал Ибики, вежливо улыбаясь. Его показательно безобидное выражение лица казалось злобной насмешкой. — На мой магазин напали.  
  
И он бросил Какаши свой датападд с фотографиями происшествия. Разбитые окна. Пошлые, сомнительные с точки зрения анатомии картинки на стенах. Небрежная надпись на двери «Вали домой, ложкоголовый». Примечательно, что ни о каких беспорядках в том районе Какаши ранее не сообщали, как будто это происшествие совсем никого не волновало.  
  
— Ваш народ питает слабость к забавным прозвищам, да? — поинтересовался Ибики.  
  
Какаши вскипел. Ибики был единственным кардассианцем на станции, а у каждого из них были знакомые на Мосту Каннаби. Прошло уже десять лет со дня той трагедии. Это был первый год, когда Баджор был полностью свободен от нашествия кардассианцев. В первый раз они могли вслух оплакивать погибших.  
  
Уткнувшись в датападд, Какаши предпочёл не смотреть на Ибики. Перспектива предать суду баджорцев за преступление, совершённое против кардассианца, его откровенно огорчала. Во время оккупации Какаши делал вещи гораздо хуже, чем разбитые окна и разрисованные стены, и это считалось правильным. Сейчас это происшествие тоже казалось правильным.  
  
Однако теперь Какаши представлял свободный Баджор. Он аккуратно положил датападд на стол и взглянул на Ибики.  
  
— Я постараюсь как можно скорее взяться за ваше дело. А пока, наверное, вам лучше оставаться в своих апартаментах, во избежание.  
  
— Вы позволяете баджорским бандитам свободно разгуливать по станции? — спросил Ибики. — Я наслышан о ваших прошлых заслугах, но я искренне полагал, что вы служитель закона. Ваш народ слишком подвержен эмоциям.  
  
Громко топнув ногами об пол, Какаши поднялся с места. Он ещё не знал, как ему стоит поступить. Он не мог сделать того, чего ему от души хотелось — приложить Ибики головой о ближайшую твёрдую поверхность. К всеобщему счастью, Ирука вошёл в кабинет прежде, чем Какаши решился действовать.  
  
— Атмосфера за бортом накаляется! — констатировал Ирука, будто не заметив напряжённую сцену, случайным свидетелем которой оказался. — Коммандер Сенджу сказала, что вы запрашивали подмогу, констебль? Возможно, я смогу оказаться полезным Ибики? — и он посмотрел на него: — Слышал о вашем магазинчике. Такое ужасное происшествие. Костюм, который вы мне пошили, до сих пор получает уйму комплиментов.  
  
— Работать с вами было одно удовольствие, лейтенант Умино. Вы на удивление корректный молодой человек.  
  
В ушах у Какаши всё ещё стучала кровь. Раньше вмешательство Ируки только разозлило бы его сильнее, сейчас же он, наоборот, вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
— Отличный план, лейтенант, — сказал Какаши, усевшись обратно в кресло. — Я как раз заверял Ибики, что это дело станет для нас приоритетом номер один.  
  
— Надеюсь, что Звёздный флот и на этот раз докажет свою беспристрастность, — сказал Ибики. — Лейтенант. Жду скорой встречи.  
  
Как только дверь за Ибики закрылась, Ирука заговорил снова:  
  
— Прошу прощения за вмешательство, Какаши. Я ни в коем случае не пытался подорвать ваш авторитет и не сомневался, что вы в силах со всем справиться самостоятельно...  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Ирука уставился на него.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Спасибо, Ирука.  
  
Ирука выглядел не только удивлённым, но и довольным. Этот румянец был определённо не случаен для лейтенанта Звёздного флота. Ирука неуверенно махнул рукой на дверь.  
  
— Мне, наверное, следует поторопиться на помощь Ибики. Слово офицера Звёздного флота, знаете ли.  
  
Ирука обладал одной очень важной способностью — заполнять собою тишину. Похоже, у него был неиссякаемый запас историй о друзьях и сослуживцах, да и сам он хохотал от души, рассказывая о своих злоключениях в Академии. Ирука был бесконечно далёк от Моста Каннаби.  
  
— Если вы не против, мы могли бы поужинать вместе в моих апартаментах. Заодно расскажете, как продвигается дело Ибики.  
  
Какаши сделал паузу, оценивая, во что может вылиться ему такая откровенность. И, к своему удивлению, пришёл к выводу, что ничего страшного не случится.  
  
— Я не хотел бы сегодня оставаться один.  
  
— Вы можете положиться на меня, констебль, — пообещал Ирука.

*** * ***

Ужинать с Ирукой вошло в привычку. Щенки, хотя и были приятной компанией, но на удивление быстро росли в размерах, аппетитах и в громкости лая, не могли поддерживать разговор и норовили вылизываться прямо за столом. Паккун проворчал с дивана, на который был сослан в наказание, как будто без труда прочёл мысли Какаши.  
  
Ирука, казалось, вовсе не замечал безмолвного диалога Какаши со своим псом. Он растянулся на диване рядом с Паккуном и запрокинул голову назад так, что из воротника униформы выглядывала напряжённая шея. Смотреть на него было приятно: гибкий, довольный и покладистый.  
  
Какаши определённо будет не хватать этого, когда Ирука уедет. Присутствие лейтенанта было, прежде всего, добрым знаком сотрудничества между Звёздным флотом и временным правительством баджорцев. Генме и его инженерам предстоит огромный объём работы на новой электростанции. Ируке придётся уехать, ненадолго — максимум на несколько месяцев — но Какаши уже так привык к нему здесь, на ДС9. В конце концов, Какаши не был настолько упрям, чтобы не признаться в этом хотя бы себе: он считал Ируку своим другом.  
  
— Я так и чувствую ваш взгляд, — проговорил Ирука.  
  
Ну, или не только другом.  
  
Глаза Ируки были закрыты, поэтому Какаши позволил себе полюбоваться на него ещё несколько секунд.  
  
— Я думал о том, как постепенно мы с вами стали на короткой ноге, — признался Какаши и перевёл взгляд на блюда, которые, благо, всё ещё стояли на столе. Репликатор загудел, когда последняя тарелка дематериализовалось.  
  
— Вас не устраивает длина ваших ног? — смеясь, уточнил Ирука и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Какаши.  
  
— Вроде того, — сказал Какаши. — Не знаю даже, как мы будем справляться, пока вы будете на задании. Из вас получилась страшно красивая инопланетная принцесса.  
  
— Да уж, с такими ногами, как у вас, на меня одна надежда, — согласился Ирука, вытягивая свои ноги перед собой. Униформу Звёздного флота сложно было назвать стильной, но даже она не могла скрыть его стройные, накачанные бёдра.  
  
— Я передам Куренай ваши слова, — предупредил Какаши.  
  
— Куренай нравятся мои ноги. Это напоминает мне...  
  
Ирука выскользнул из лап Паккуна и, потянувшись к своему датападду, передал его Какаши.  
  
— Полное собрание сочинений «Приди-приди»! Есть даже копия последней книги, «Приди-приди, контакт»! В основу произведения положен первый контакт с вулканцами. Это...  
  
— Ужасно?  
  
— Поистине ужасно. Вам понравится.  
  
Наверняка он прав, подумал Какаши с улыбкой. Он включил датападд, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Ируки. В собрании было даже больше книг, чем Какаши предполагал. То, что нечто подобное сохранилось по истечении стольких веков, казалось просто невероятным. Кай и его последователи старались сберечь как можно больше древних книг во время оккупации, но баджорский аналог «Приди-приди», если таковой когда-либо существовал, был навсегда потерян благодаря кардассианцам.  
  
Было по-прежнему трудно вспоминать обо всём том, чего лишился Баджор. Собравшись с мыслями, Какаши сказал:  
  
— У Баджора нет ничего похожего на «Приди-приди».  
  
— Ни одного лазерного меча? Ни одного бога со щупальцами из глубин космоса?  
  
— Раньше мы сочиняли истории о героях сопротивления, — пояснил Какаши. Отряд сопротивления Сарутоби, отряд сопротивления Намикадзе и десятки безымянных баджорцев, известных только уроном, который смогли нанести кардассианцам. — Единицам из них посчастливилось закончить свою битву как герою в «Приди-приди, приключение».  
  
— А что есть? — спросил Ирука. Его губы скривились, видимо, он вспомнил и свою жизнь, которую сложно было назвать счастливой. — Пусть тут никогда не знали о космических мотоциклах, но я слышал, что Баджор красив. У меня пока не было возможности полюбоваться им, всегда дела, дела...  
  
— Очень красивый, — подтвердил Какаши. Он проводил не так много времени на Баджоре с тех пор, как его назначили на ДС9. Возвращаться туда надолго всё ещё было больно.  
  
— Я мог бы показать вам Баджор, который я знаю и люблю.  
  
— Это было бы чудесно.  
  
Предложение вырвалось у Какаши как-то само собой, и он взволнованно прокашлялся.  
  
— А пока, если вам что-то понадобится на Баджоре, вы можете обратиться к ведеку Майто Гаю. Его храм находится недалеко от вашего поста... На самом деле, я не удивлюсь, если он однажды сам появится у вас на пороге.  
  
— Какаши, — проговорил Ирука, — вы хотите познакомить меня со своим другом?  
  
Вспомнив, как Гай плакал от счастья, когда он рассказал ему, что проводит много времени с Ирукой, Какаши чуть не передумал:  
  
— Вы правы. Это ужасная идея.  
  
— Слишком поздно, — усмехнулся Ирука.  
  
Замешкавшись на минуту, он наклонился вперёд и легко поцеловал Какаши в уголок губ. Какаши крепко сжимал датападд, чтобы, поддавшись соблазну, не притянуть Ируку обратно, когда тот отстранился. Он чувствовал себя таким же смущённым, каким выглядел Ирука, внутри всё трепетало от волнения.  
  
У Какаши никогда не было много друзей. Ещё меньше у него было любовников. Но он точно знал, что самое главное в этом моменте — реакция: согласие, признание, хоть что-то — прежде чем магия развеется.  
  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, — сказал Какаши, и, судя по широкой улыбке на лице Ируки, тот понял его правильно.

*** * ***

Первые трупы были обнаружены вскоре после отбытия Ируки. Хотя Какаши не отказался бы отвлечься от навязчивых эротических фантазий, серийного убийцу он явно не заказывал. Нечего было и сомневаться в том, что это дело рук маньяка.  
  
На чёрном полу комнаты распростёрлось два тела. Одну из женщин опознали как человека. Доктор Шизуне подтвердила, что та скончалась мгновенно от попадания фазерного луча в грудь. Вторая жертва оказалась баджоркой. И умерла далеко не сразу, в отличие от своей возлюбленной. Ранее гостьи арендовали голокомнату в баре Анко для романтического отдыха. Теперь же здесь ничего не напоминало об обещанном рае. В воздухе невыносимо пахло кровью. Оба тела были в достаточно плачевном состоянии.  
  
Смерть всё ещё могла вывести Какаши из душевного равновесия. И сейчас он злился.  
  
Голова баджорки была повёрнута так, что в первую очередь внимание к себе привлекало порванное ухо и отсутствие традиционной серьги. Куренай сохраняла стоическое спокойствие с того момента, как вошла в комнату, однако даже она растеряла прежнюю невозмутимость, стоило ей присесть на корточки рядом с трупом. Словно глубоко задумавшись, Куренай машинально коснулась собственной серёжки.  
  
— Майор, — окликнул её Какаши, — вы что-нибудь об этом знаете?  
  
— Возможно, — ответила она с неохотой.  
  
Резким кивком Какаши приказал остальным покинуть голокомнату. Куренай качнула головой в знак благодарности, а потом заговорила:  
  
— Как-то во время оккупации мой отряд заманил одного гала в засаду, когда тот было собирался покинуть Баджор. Мы захватили его вместе... с рабыней.  
  
Майор резко поднялась, отступая от тел. Какаши успел заметить тень беспокойства на её лице, прежде чем Куренай отвернулась. Она напрягла плечи, будто бы готовясь к осуждению.  
  
— Мы все были тогда беспощадны. И творили ужасное.  
  
Какаши не мог с ней не согласиться.  
  
— Мы прикончили гала. Но некоторым этого показалось мало. Один из наших будто взбесился. — Куренай судорожно вздохнула. — Он вырвал серёжку из уха несчастной... И она даже не вскрикнула, Какаши. Просто застыла на месте. Да простят меня Пророки, её и женщиной-то нельзя было назвать… так, девочка. Но нападавший не унимался. Обозвал девчонку шлюхой и предательницей, обвинил во всех грехах: мол, она осквернила чистоту Баджора, позволив кардассианцам её лапать. И убил бы, если бы я не вмешалась.  
  
— Что произошло дальше?  
  
— Когда все вернулись в лагерь, я поведала Асуме о случившемся. И тот выпроводил фанатика из отряда, заявив, что мы боремся с кардассианцами, а не друг с другом. Я уже и думать забыла об этом инциденте.  
  
Взяв себя в руки, Куренай вновь посмотрела на тела и затем встретилась с Какаши взглядом.  
  
— Полагаете, между двумя происшествиями нащупывается некая связь?  
  
Убийца всегда выбирал смешанные пары с обязательным наличием баджорки или баджорца. Другой закономерностью были серьги, которых лишались жертвы. Этим, к сожалению, и ограничивалось сходство с историей Куренай, но на данный момент Какаши не располагал никакими другими зацепками.  
  
— Не исключено. Мне понадобится имя и дополнительные сведения о вашем бывшем соратнике. Постарайтесь вспомнить подробности.  
  
— Я свяжусь с министром Сарутоби. Он тоже может помочь.  
  
Какаши на секунду замешкался. Утешитель из него был ещё тот, но после неприятных откровений, Куренай нуждалась в поддержке.  
  
— Майор, вам незачем себя винить.  
  
Она грустно улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Будь вы жертвой, сказали бы то же самое?

*** * ***

Морщинка между нахмуренных бровей, гневно поджатые губы — коммандер Сенджу выглядела, мягко выражаясь, грозно.  
  
— Вы утверждаете, что на моей станции орудует маньяк… — отчеканила она, резко вдохнув и разразилась негодованием: — На моей станции маньяк, и вы сообщаете мне об этом только сейчас?!  
  
Куренай стояла, вытянувшись в струнку и заложив руки за спину, словно проглотила стержень из дюраниума.  
  
— Так точно, коммандер.  
  
— Расследование идёт полным ходом.  
  
Ленивый говор Какаши действовал на нервы коммандера так же, как и на лидера его отряда в прошлом. Казалось, она вот-вот на него набросится и растопчет в пыль всё до единой косточки.  
  
— Мы не хотели утомлять вас догадками вместо фактов.  
  
— И какие же у вас факты, майор? Констебль?  
  
Куренай рассказала коммандеру Сенджу сухую версию истории, которой она поделилась с Какаши. В заключение она добавила:  
  
— По моей просьбе министр Сарутоби прислал отчёты о похожих убийствах, совершённых на Баджоре.  
  
— И я тоже кое-что откопал — запись о прибытии Киношиты Араты на ДС9, — сказал Какаши. — Он прилетел на баджорском грузовом судне месяц назад. С тех пор его след потерялся. По словам министра, после изгнания из отряда сопротивления Киношита устроился чернорабочим на «Терок Нор»... Он изучил эту станцию вдоль и поперёк, коммандер. А теперь тщательно скрывается, прямо как какой-нибудь призрак. Но мы уверены, что сумеем заманить убийцу в ловушку. На станции не так уж и много пар, отвечающих его запросам... Киношита будет не в силах устоять перед нашей подсадной уткой.  
  
— Я согласна сыграть роль приманки, — немедленно вызвалась Куренай, её голос надломился. — Киношита был в отряде вместе со мной, он — моя ответственность.  
  
— Майор, всем давно известно о вас с Асумой, — не преминул заметить Какаши.  
  
Куренай покраснела.  
  
А коммандер сплела пальцы у рта, по-видимому, чтобы спрятать ухмылку.  
  
— Вы так упорно шифровались, что грех было бы вас разочаровывать.  
  
— Наши отношения не настолько очевидны, — вяло возразила Куренай.  
  
— Все гадают, когда же вы объявите о своей помолвке. Анко даже принимает ставки.  
  
Какаши воспользовался отвлекающим манёвром. На самом деле ференги принимала ставки на всё и всех, но майору этого не нужно было знать. Ведь она могла серьёзно пострадать в ходе операции из-за собственной эмоциональной вовлечённости.  
  
— Всё-таки я начальник службы безопасности. Мне и отдуваться.  
  
— А Ирука не будет против? — контратаковала Куренай.  
  
Первым порывом Какаши было заткнуть майора. Речь шла о его личной жизни. Однако здравый смысл одержал верх. Отношения с Ирукой и правда могли помешать исполнению плана, так что резонно было бы подстраховаться.  
  
Он неловко потёр шею, не особо желая продолжать разговор в присутствии коммандера.  
  
— Кроме вас и Генмы мало кто проводит столько же времени с нами обоими. Тот же Генма сейчас вместе с Ирукой на Баджоре, возглавляет команду инженеров.  
  
— Не пора ли уже закруглиться? — осадила их Сенджу.  
  
Куренай замерла по стойке «смирно». Какаши сгорбился. И оба кивнули начальству.  
  
— Ладно уж. Констебль, давайте вы разыграете свой сценарий.  
  
Коммандер замолкла, задумчиво потеребила губу и наконец проговорила:  
  
— Шизуне уже осведомлена об убийствах, так что… Мои вам поздравления! Вы встречаетесь с доктором.  
  
Выйдя из офиса, Куренай аккуратно прихватила его за локоть.  
  
— Какаши, ты не должен был взваливать всё на свои плечи.  
  
— Если цель Киношиты — наказать изменников, то он точно клюнет на Хатаке.  
  
Какаши уже успел свыкнуться с позором. Намерения его отца не имели никакого значения: для баджорских людей Хатаке Сакумо навсегда останется кардассианским прихвостнем. Какаши невесело улыбнулся.  
  
— Ваша же задача — не дать ему меня прикончить.  
  
— Какаши… — в глазах напротив мелькнула жалость. Куренай отпустила его руку и решительно кивнула.  
  
— Уж с этим-то я справлюсь, констебль.

*** * ***

Какаши переживал: он имел смутное представление о том, как выманить убийцу, и ничего лучше не придумал, чем обращаться с Шизуне так же, как с Ирукой. Они посещали голокомнату, выпивали в «Анко» и обедали на Променаде. Но Какаши не спешил приводить доктора в апартаменты и тем более — знакомить её с питомцами. Он надеялся, что Киношита не был чересчур придирчив к деталям, потому что Шизуне вела себя, как подобало вулканке, и рядом с ней Какаши чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
Они «встречались» чуть больше недели, но Какаши по-прежнему не решался приобнять Шизуне. Он сопровождал вулканку из своего офиса к «Анко», держа руки на почтительном расстоянии от её талии, когда перед ними нарисовалась знакомая фигура. Какаши застыл.  
  
Хотя Ирука и выглядел слегка уставшим после путешествия, это никоим образом не омрачило его улыбки. Он стоял с вещмешком, накинутым на плечо: видно, явился прямиком с шаттла.  
  
— Какаши! Доктор Шизуне! Как я рад вас видеть.  
  
Однако Пророки были большими любителями неудачно подшутить.  
  
— Лейтенант, — ответила на приветствие Шизуне. — Какаши, я жду вас за нашим столиком в «Анко». Постарайтесь присоединиться ко мне поскорее.  
  
Уперев ладонь в ямку между лопаток Ируки, он затолкал лейтенанта в свой офис. Этот разговор, каким бы он ни вышел, не стоило заводить посреди Променада. Если удача не отвернулась окончательно от Какаши, то Киношита затаился где-нибудь и ещё не имел возможности наблюдать за происходящим. Неуклюжие ухаживания за Шизуне не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было между ним и Ирукой. Какаши многое перепробовал в этой жизни, но так и не освоил актёрское мастерство.  
  
Он отстранился, не позволяя Ируке прильнуть к нему, а затем скрестил руки на груди. Все эти убийства капали Какаши на нервы. К тому же его терзало беспокойство: окружающие могли истолковать его реакцию на Ируку в невыгодном для операции свете.  
  
— Это было неожиданно, — произнёс он грубо.  
  
— Я ненадолго, — пояснил Ирука. — Хотел тебя немного удивить. Судя по всему, зря.  
  
— Нет-нет, это был приятный сюрприз, — возразил Какаши. — Правда, сейчас не самое подходящее время для воссоединения. Шизуне и я на свидании.  
  
— Свидании? — повторил Ирука. — Под свиданием ты подразумеваешь...  
  
— Свидание.  
  
— Я ведь совсем недолго отсутствовал… Или я по ошибке угодил в какую-то параллельную вселенную? — спросил Ирука, обращаясь больше к себе, нежели к Какаши. — Что за дела, а? Разве наши чувства не взаимны? Ты нравишься мне, а я тебе, и всё в таком духе.  
  
Многочисленные попытки подцепить Киношиту на их с Шизуне крючок и без того оказались трудным испытанием. Раскрывать карты было бы недальновидно: Ирука мог невольно допустить утечку информации и нанести сокрушительный удар всей операции. «Будьте же вы прокляты, Пророки!» — выругался про себя Какаши. Ируке придётся подождать объяснений, пока Какаши не поймает маньяка. Он должен это сделать, прежде чем тот доберётся до очередной жертвы или же слиняет со станции.  
  
— Это не я настоял на большем, — наконец произнёс Какаши. — Напомню, что ты первый поцеловал меня.  
  
Лицо Ируки исказилось гримасой боли и смятения. Смотреть на него было невыносимо. На мгновение Какаши показалось, что лейтенант вот-вот ему врежет. И он задался вопросом: если тот ударит, облегчит ли это ситуацию, когда настанет время признаний. Ирука обеими руками ухватился за ремень своей сумки и отступил от Какаши.  
  
Какаши предвосхищал бурную реакцию, но Ирука вдруг переменился в лице. Лейтенант будто бы спрятался за непроницаемой маской, прибегнув к той самой учтивой улыбке, которой изрядно досаждал Какаши в самом начале их знакомства. Приступив к службе на ДС9, он часто улыбался именно так. И Какаши только сейчас ощутил, сколько неприязни скрывалось под напускной вежливостью. Щёки Ируки всё ещё алели, а в глазах догорали искорки гнева, но всё это уступало место сковывающему холоду.  
  
Какаши, сам не понимая почему, страшно разозлился.  
  
— Я совершил ошибку. Наслаждайтесь своим свиданием, констебль, — бросил на прощание Ирука.

*** * ***

Ни этим, ни всеми последующими свиданиями «насладиться» так и не вышло. У Какаши не получалось как следует сконцентрироваться на задании. В его партизанском отряде были те, кто умудрялись крутить любовь вопреки всем рискам. Раньше Какаши думал, что они глупцы. Теперь же он назвал бы их сумасшедшими.  
  
Он мечтал спихнуть всю вину на Ируку. Его грела мысль о том, что в случае неудачи у него найдётся замечательное оправдание. Вот только с момента их расставания Ирука не предпринял ни единой попытки заговорить с Какаши — лишь улыбался ему с холодной вежливостью при встрече. Впрочем, пересекались они редко, хотя Какаши иногда казалось, что он видел лейтенанта на каждом углу.  
  
Какаши был угрюмей тучи и явно испытывал на прочность вулканское терпение доктора Шизуне.  
  
Наверное, в арсенале Ируки нашлось бы несколько десятков местечек для романтического времяпрепровождения. Какаши же в очередной раз пригласил доктора в «Анко». Он предпочитал определённый столик, скрытый в тени: оттуда можно было наблюдать за посетителями, оставаясь при этом незамеченным. Но вместо этого они уселись рядом с рулетками Дабо, по соседству с подвыпившими офицерами по науке. Те болтали о чём-то совершенно туманном. По тому, как доктор вздёргивала брови, Какаши догадался, что весёлая компания явно злоупотребляла научными методами в неблаговидных целях. Скрипучий смех был лишним тому доказательством.  
  
Барная стойка располагалась неподалёку от шумного столика. Если бы Ирука уже ни сидел там до их прихода, то Какаши решил бы, что лейтенант его преследует. Когда Какаши появился, Ирука мельком взглянул на него и затем уставился на высокий бокал с синтейлом, который поставила перед ним Анко. С того момента Ирука только и делал, что поглощал эль.  
  
— Констебль, — сухо окликнула его Шизуне, — уделив мне внимание, вы повысите наши шансы на успех.  
  
Шизуне была очаровательна. Тёмные большие глаза, обрамлённые пушистыми ресницами. Изящные кончики ушей. Наконец, аппетитные изгибы тела, угадывающиеся под униформой. Однако последние пять минут Какаши пялился исключительно на спину Ируки. Он потёр шею и выдавил из себя, как ему казалось, обаятельную улыбку.  
  
Этот вымученный жест не произвёл должного эффекта.  
  
Какаши переместил руку на стол, придвинувшись к доктору.  
  
— Я несколько рассеян, — признался он. — Может, нам стоит отправиться к тебе? Свободно всё обсудим в тихой обстановке.  
  
Шизуне наклонила голову.  
  
— Вполне приемлемый вариант.  
  
Они покинули столик и устремились к выходу. Ирука как раз опустошил какой-то там по счёту бокал синтейла.  
  
— Бармен, ещё, пожалуйста!  
  
На Променаде всегда царила суетливая атмосфера, чего нельзя было сказать о жилом секторе. Какаши знал, где проживали старшие офицеры. До этого ему не доводилось заходить к доктору в гости, не считая того раза, обусловленного экстренной ситуацией. Они вышли из лифта и свернули в коридор, ведущий к её апартаментам. Всё это время он машинально следовал за ней.  
  
Старушка «Терок Нор» поражала своими размерами. После реорганизации обитателями ДС9 использовалась лишь крохотная доля этого огромного пространства. Какаши внимательно изучил планировку станции, перед тем как приступить к службе. Сотни безлюдных коридоров, пустых комнат и полузаброшенная система туннелей — чем не укрытие для маньяка, знакомого с расположением всего этого не хуже начальника безопасности? Регулярный обход территории едва ли что-то менял. Любой баджорский солдат-недоучка смог бы предвосхитить этот шаг.  
  
Согласно описанию Куренай, Киношита отличался вспыльчивостью. Ему были свойственны приступы иррационального поведения. Но из её слов нельзя было сделать однозначный вывод о его компетентности.  
  
Может, это был характерный шорох, издаваемый при снятии панели доступа, а может, и внезапный порыв воздуха за спиной — уже было не понять, что именно стало сигналом, предупредившем Какаши об опасности. Он молниеносно вытащил фазер и развернулся, чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу с противником. На миг перед ним предстал мужчина: высокий, тощий, остроскулый. У Какаши не было времени разглядывать нападавшего. Налегая всем весом на панель, зажатую в руках, тот рванул навстречу. Край панели врезался в живот. Потеряв равновесие, Какаши повалился назад. Боль пронзила его насквозь, пальцы онемели, и он выронил фазер.  
  
Шизуне нажала на брошь-коммуникатор.  
  
— Охрана, это доктор Шизуне. На нас напали. Требуется подкрепление. Немедленно, — будто бы издалека прозвучал её голос.  
  
Никто не отозвался.  
  
Киношита целился в точку между Какаши и доктором. Таким образом, он мог поразить любого из них, достаточно ему было только пошевельнуть кистью. Для пущей подстраховки Киношита пинком отправил фазер Какаши в дальний угол коридора, преграждая путь к оружию. На лице его отражалось самодовольство. Он был убеждён в своём превосходстве. Доказывать ему обратное пока не хотелось. В своём плачевном состоянии Какаши едва ли представлял угрозу.  
  
Шизуне повторно послала вызов по коммуникатору.  
  
— Не сработает, — снисходительно протянул Киношита. — Семь лет в отряде Сарутоби меня многому научили. Так что парочку-другую трюков я освоил, не сомневайтесь. А уж вся эта затея с ловушкой… на такое клюнул бы только идиот.  
  
Хотя тон его был спокойным, Киношита мрачнел с каждым произнесённым словом. На лице его проступило негодование.  
  
— По-вашему, я идиот?  
  
— Да, — с презрением ответил Какаши.  
  
Рука с фазером дёрнулась в его сторону.  
  
— Нет, так не пойдёт, — процедил Киношита. — Не видать тебе лёгкой смерти, предатель. Мы слишком долго боролись за свободу. Но некоторые из нас готовы отдаться чужакам. Таким отбросам, как она!  
  
Коммандер Сенджу не зря доверяла доктору. Вулканская выучка не подвела. Шизуне припала к полу и совершила кувырок, увернувшись от смертоносного луча. Какаши воспользовался «отвлекающим манёвром». Не разгибаясь, он со всей силы толкнул противника в ноги. От удара рёбра затрещали, во рту появился явственный привкус желчи. Однажды Какаши доволок раненого Гая до лагеря, несмотря на сломанную ногу. И уж тем более он не собирался падать в обморок сейчас.  
  
— Шизуне!  
  
Она кивнула и ринулась к его фазеру.  
  
Придавленный Какаши Киношита ощерился и яростно зарычал. Он извернулся и дотянулся до своего пальто, затем извлёк из внутреннего кармана какой-то прибор. В висках Какаши застучал адреналин.  
  
— Нет!  
  
Шизуне почти поравнялась с туннелем открытого доступа, когда взрыв отшвырнул её к противоположной стене. Она слабо застонала и вскинула руки, пытаясь уберечь лицо от пламени, ворвавшегося в коридор.  
  
Киношита вмазал открытой ладонью по подбородку Какаши. Удар застал того врасплох, позволив противнику освободиться. Они оба поднялись на ноги, тяжело дыша и покачиваясь. От дыма слезились глаза. Какаши уже не был так уверен в гениальности первоначального плана по поимке маньяка.  
  
— Салют в честь майора Юхи. Она всегда обожала взрывы. — Киношита усмехнулся. — Может, я даже навещу её, как только расправлюсь с тобой, предатель. Что думаешь?  
  
— Думаю, это паршивая идея, — мрачно произнёс Ирука.  
  
Дым скрыл прибытие лейтенанта. Занятые друг другом, они даже не расслышали его шагов. Если бы Какаши допустил подобную оплошность во время оккупации, он бы уже валялся мёртвым. К счастью, Ирука был на его стороне. Возможно. Лейтенант выглядел чертовски злым.  
  
Ирука встал между ними и Шизуне. С жёсткой улыбкой на лице он навёл свой фазер на преступника, держа в другой руке оружие Какаши. По мнению последнего, он никогда не видел сцены прекраснее этой.  
  
— Тебе конец, — сказал Какаши.  
  
— Не дождётесь, — огрызнулся Киношита. — Коррупция пустила свои корни повсюду, и Глубокий Космос 9 — сердце зла!  
  
Проорав это, он щёлкнул переключателем снова. Пол затрясся от очередного взрыва, и все попадали. Киношита был готов к взрыву и первым пришёл в себя. Если жизнь в отряде сопротивления и учила чему-нибудь, так это тому, что иногда отступление было единственным выходом.  
  
Он побежал.  
  
— Я за ним! — крикнул Ирука, уже мчась вслед за Киношитой. — Проверь Шизуне!  
  
Какаши помог доктору сесть. Ему показалось, или на её лице промелькнуло раздражение?  
  
— Я в порядке, констебль. Лейтенанту Умино ваша помощь нужнее. Поспешите.  
  
Он на мгновение замешкался, прежде чем отправиться по пятам лейтенанта. Ушибленные рёбра изрядно мешали, но Какаши не останавливался. Это была его операция, и — видят Пророки! — никто другой, кроме него, не арестует Киношиту. Он старался не думать о боли. Когда погоня закончится, Шизуне осмотрит его. Доктор Шизуне, а не женщина, в которую ему пришлось себя «влюбить».  
  
Сорвав панель, Киношита наполовину запрыгнул в ближайший туннель. Ирука подскочил к нему, получил ногами по голове и с ворчанием отшатнулся. Беглецу представилась возможность полностью исчезнуть в трубе.  
  
По подбородку лейтенанта стекала кровь: Киношита разбил ему губу. Больше никаких видимых повреждений Какаши не обнаружил.  
  
— Все свидания с тобой заканчиваются погонями? Я начинаю опасаться за своё здоровье, — пошутил Ирука.  
  
— Не поздновато ли?  
  
Лейтенант улыбнулся и тут же поморщился.  
  
— Поговорим об этом, как только поймаем негодяя.  
  
Ирука указал пальцем на туннели.  
  
— Наши ребята к нам вряд ли присоединятся... Он подготовил ещё один небольшой сюрприз на Променаде перед тем, как последовать за тобой.  
  
Киношита был серьёзен, говоря о Глубоком Космосе 9. А его любовь к взрывчатке не обещала ничего хорошего.  
  
— Он попытается подорвать станцию, — заметил Какаши.  
  
— Пусть только попробует! Мы можем вместе его уделать, если у тебя ещё остались силы. Или всё-таки останешься с доктором и дождёшься подкрепления?  
  
— Ну уж нет. Ни за что не упущу шанс наконец показать Звёздному флоту, как надо правильно делать работу.  
  
В ходе разговора с Ирукой Какаши мысленно начертил схему станции. Если память ему не изменяла, то туннель доступа, по которому сейчас карабкался Киношита, вёл к гостевым комнатам одним уровнем ниже.  
  
Ирука протянул фазер Какаши. Тот принял оружие с облегчением. Какаши умел сражаться врукопашную, но обычно предпочитал бесконтактный бой. Особенно, когда движения сковывали раны. В его состоянии набить кому-либо морду было немного затруднительно.  
  
— Я воспользуюсь турболифтом. А ты давай через туннель. Вдруг Киношита опять выкинет какой-нибудь фортель.  
  
— Тогда увидимся, — отозвался Ирука.  
  
— Не задерживайся. Ты мог бы многому у меня научиться.  
  
Ирука фыркнул, залезая в трубу.  
  
— Эй, кто кого спас?!  
  
Какаши не ответил. Он уже в меру своих сил спешил к лифту. План провалился, но теперь это не имело значения. Какаши умел встречать опасность в лоб и преодолевать препятствия.  
  
Его имя — Хатаке Какаши. И тот, кто покушался на его дом, был обречён.

*** * ***

Какаши и Ирука пробежали чуть ли не полстанции, прежде чем им удалось загнать Киношиту в угол. Для такого высокого человека он был удивительно проворен, ему удавалось втискиваться в малейшие закутки, буквально просачиваться сквозь такие щели. Какаши до сих пор морщился от воспоминаний. Рёбра у него — никогда не будут прежними, что бы там ни говорила Шизуне, он уже не сомневался в этом.  
  
Взрывчатку, которую Киношита установил по всей станции, нашли и обезвредили. Сработать успело всего несколько закладок, и ДС9 понесла минимальный ущерб. Дым рассеялся, об их ранах позаботились, Киношита сидел под надёжным замком и ждал отправки особым транспортом в Баджор. В общей сложности, день прошёл успешно.  
  
Ни Какаши, ни Ирука не испытывали желания расходиться по домам. Офис Какаши был неподалёку от лазарета, и они направились туда.  
  
Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как поговорить. Какаши не был так уж и против этой идеи, как раньше.  
  
— Как ты узнал?  
  
Ирука сидел на краю стола Какаши. Он ухмыльнулся и сразу сморщился. Разбитую губу ему залечили, но Какаши по опыту знал, что болеть будет ещё долго.  
  
— Ум, — Ирука коротко выдохнул. — Интересуешься, как я выяснял, что ты использовал себя в качестве приманки, чтобы заманить убийцу? Или, может быть, как я узнал, что ты не подлый изменщик, который бросил меня при первой возможности?  
  
— Да, — раздражённо сказал Какаши, — это.  
  
Ирука потёр пальцами переносицу и вдруг стал выглядеть куда менее самодовольным.  
  
— Я не сразу это осознал. Я был очень зол. Чрезвычайно зол.  
  
Внезапно он покраснел.  
  
— Ты сказал, что я требовал от тебя большего, чем ты мог себе позволить. Иногда я переживал, что действительно вмешивался в твою жизнь. Я был зол на тебя за твои слова. Я был зол на себя, потому что думал, что это могло бы быть правдой.  
  
Какаши присел рядом с Ирукой на стол. Быть возле него было непривычно страшно для Какаши. Но он не позволил страху овладевать собой во время оккупации и не собирался допускать этого сейчас. Он взял Ируку за руку, их пальцы переплелись.  
  
— Ты действительно требовал от меня слишком многого. Но это не обязательно плохо.  
  
Какаши подумал о том человеке, каким он был, когда впервые занял свою должность на ДС9, и сравнил его с тем, кем стал сейчас. Он изменился. Он научился весело проводить время, подружился с Ирукой и прямо сейчас держал того за руку.  
  
— Я пошёл тебе навстречу. Я хотел этого. Я хочу тебя.  
  
Ирука улыбался так широко, что его губа, должно быть, саднила.  
  
— Это всё ещё не объясняет, как ты оказался в нашей операции.  
  
— Ох, — сказал Ирука, — это.  
  
— Да, это, — согласился Какаши.  
  
— Ну, мы уже выяснили, что ты не настолько подлый, — сказал Ирука, усмехнувшись кислому «спасибо» Какаши. — Как только я смог взять себя в руки, чтобы подумать, я понял, как нелогично всё выглядит. Нам с тобой потребовался год, чтобы зайти так далеко... Невозможно, чтобы ты и Шизуне смогли так быстро поладить!  
  
— Ты знаешь, какими настойчивыми могут быть вулканки, — ответил Какаши и был вознаграждён весёлым фырканьем Ируки.  
  
— Мне жаль, что приходится тебе это говорить, — сказал Ирука, — но ты — ужасный актёр. Любой, кто обращал на вас внимание, видел, что тебе было некомфортно с Шизуне. Правда, Куренай ничем не лучше тебя, она выглядела так, словно хотела извиниться всякий раз, когда смотрела на меня.  
  
— Было очевидно, что ты, Шизуне и Куренай что-то замышляли. Пытаясь понять, я прочитал отчёты по безопасности, которые ты заполнял, пока я был на Баджоре. Убийства оказались единственной зацепкой. С учётом этого, мне удалось связать все концы.  
  
Он немного виновато улыбнулся.  
  
— Возможно, я надавил на Куренай. Эта чрезмерная романтичность когда-нибудь доведёт её до беды.  
  
— Что теперь? — спросил Какаши.  
  
— Я всё ещё должен вернуться в Баджор. Мой отпуск почти закончен.  
  
Он выговорил с сожалением.  
  
— Должен признать, мои планы на этот отпуск несколько отличались от того, чего я хотел.  
  
— Что это были за планы?  
  
Ирука сжал руку Какаши.  
  
— Я не уверен, что ты готов узнать, — поддразнил он. — Может быть, когда я закончу дела на Баджоре, мы могли бы обсудить это более подробно. Я ведь не обнаружу, что ты помолвлен, когда в следующий раз вернусь на ДС9, да?  
  
— Думаю, это я могу тебе пообещать точно, — сказал Какаши. Он поколебался, перед тем как добавить: — У меня тоже скоро отпуск. Мог бы я присоединиться к тебе на Баджоре? Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как я в последний раз был дома.  
  
— Мне бы хотелось этого, — сказал Ирука.  
  
— И возможно... мы могли бы составить наши общие планы?  
  
— Так даже лучше.  
  
На сей раз Какаши был готов и, когда Ирука наклонился к нему с поцелуем, повернулся навстречу. Он был осторожен с раненной губой Ируки и помнил, что на улице за дверью полно народу. Поцелуй был всё так же приятен. И Какаши знал, что со временем всё станет только лучше.  
  
У Какаши было время. У него была вся жизнь впереди.


End file.
